Yera Daggle
Background 1995 - 2016 Yera was born shortly after her parents, Ren & Zhay Daggle got married. She was there second child as Ren had adopted Zhay's son Reep from a previous relationship. Though half siblings, the two never acted as such & never told anyone different. She loved her big brother & was like his shadow wherever he went. When she was five, her father would become the Ambassador of Durla, heightening their family's status & power not only on Durla but in the galaxy. With their stellar education & high position, Yera & her brother were to follow in their dad's footsteps & get a high ranking political job in the government. Instead, Reep was asked to do something more important & went to join the Legion of Superheroes when Yera was fourteen. Reep, their father & other high ranking officials believed that Reep could fix the Durlan's reputation as untrustworthy. Though jealous of her brother, Yera stuck with her education & eventually joined the Shadow Council of Durla. 2016 - 2017 Yera grew tired of her life, feeling it was the same thing every day. And her mother's death the year prior somewhat strained her relationship with her father. Lying to him, Yera told her father she was going to take a sabbatical. Instead, she went to audition for the Legion of Superheroes under the alias Zoe Saugin, a Durlan born on the planet of Aleph. Upon her arrival of the team, she is instantly questioned by her brother (who doesn't know she's Yera) as he knows most Durlans due to her father. She explains that her grandparents migrated to the planet Aleph & took a humanoid appearance to live out their days there. Believing her story, Reep welcomes onto the team & decides to take her under his wing. At the same time, "Zoe" has caught the eye of Gim Allon (Colossal Boy), who had just been denied by Legionnaire Salu. For months, Yera is able to keep up the charade until Reep & Querl Dox suspect something is up with her. Reep had his father look into her family & there was nothing. Believing her to be an imposter, Querl sprays "Zoe" with Cancelite, an invention of his that freezes Durlans in their true form. After being sprayed, Reep instantly recognized her as his own sister. After berating her for being so stupid, he embraces her as he had missed her all this time. Because of her deception, Colossal Boy breaks up with her despite his feelings for her. Yera decides to stay on the team, though there's much tension whenever she's around due to Yera losing their trust. Though Reep tries to convince her otherwise, she decides to quit the team but postpones her departure as Lightning Lad needed her on mission due to her powers & Reep being elsewhere. She ended up playing an crucial role in the mission, even saving Recoil's life. Changing her mind, Yera decides to not quit anymore, feeling that she is earning their trust slowly. Unfortunately, the team would come back to Daxam to see that it has been destroyed. After some members leave the team, Yera decides to stay on & to her surprise, Gim has decided to give them a second shot. 2017 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Durlan Physiology ** Shape-Shifting: She can transform his body's size, shape & color to mimic any person, creature or object in the universe. ** Elasticity ** Enhanced Senses * Multilingualism: She speaks Durlan, Interlac & can keep a conversation in English. Weaknesses * Power Duplication Limitation: Yera is not able to duplicate every aspect of a person. For example, if she were to imitate Supergirl she would not gain her Kryptonian super-powers. She also couldn't split into three separate selves as Triplicate Girl can. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia *She constantly wears a valuable life-cycle pendant. It was given to her by Gim's mother, who has an identical one. *Yera's dream was to become an intergalactic actress. She would've been able to as Reep was the one who was supposed to follow in their dad's footsteps. She later found out that due to being of Durlan heritage, she was barred by intergalactic law from taking acting jobs because their natural shape-changing abilities would both provide an unfair advantage. This law & Reep's joining of Legion was the main reason Yera had to get a government job. *She is a member of the Legion Espionage Squad. Notes * In the comics, she is not related to Reep Daggle. Instead, she is Yera Allon & impersonated Shrinking Violet for an extended time while she was on a secret mission. The Legion was not aware of her deception. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes